


What Was Lost Still Leaves It's Mark

by shieldmaiden_of_celestial_intent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Consummated Romance, Dean's Black Demon Eyes, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Dubious Consent, External Prostate Massage, First Kiss, Gentle Dom Dean, M/M, Mark of Cain, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn with a hint of Plot, Powered Down Cas, Praise Kink, Smut, Spreader Bars, Teasing, Top Dean, Vibrators, dom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmaiden_of_celestial_intent/pseuds/shieldmaiden_of_celestial_intent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Dean captures Castiel and forces him to play out a few of his fantasies. Cas soon finds himself willing because Dean still retains many of the good qualities of his human life. It starts out with dubious consent but consent is given early on. There is a confrontation where Dean makes Cas strip. If you love Dean's panty kink this figures prominently. This is from Cas' POV and gets romantic and hopeful toward the end.  Castiel is powered down but not sick and has human drives like sex and sleep. Dean dominates him but is not cruel and does not hurt him. This was written a while before the season 10 premiere and is canon compliant up to the season 9 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was Lost Still Leaves It's Mark

If Cas had not been so close to human, so low on power, he would have put up one hell of a fight. Now that Dean had taken on the full transformation of the Mark of Cain, they were too unevenly matched.

Dean had captured him earlier that night when he stepped out of the bunker. Cas had gone to visit Sam to see if Dean truly died from Metatron’s attack and to console him if it turned out to be true. With his body missing they assumed he had awoken as something else, something dark and not quite Dean.

Cas had not expected Dean to be just outside the bunker, lurking, waiting. Castiel had only just realized that he had been waiting there specifically for him and not Sam.

If Cas had known this twisted version of Dean might come after him he would have expected Dean to simply to kill him, perhaps in revenge for all those times he had let Dean down. What he had not expected, _could not_ have expected, was to be taken to a surprisingly upscale hotel room, to sneak past the concierge and be ordered at blade-point to strip.

Dean held his blade toward Cas' chin and watched him slowly unbutton his shirt, shrug it off his shoulders and drop it to the floor. Dean had a strange gleam in his eyes as he admired him. It reminded Cas of the first time he had told him to unbutton his shirt just before his embarrassing, failed attempt at a date.

Castiel thought Dean meant to torture him with the angel blade. Thought that Dean would tie him up and cut his naked chest - something Cas' enemies did with such regularity that he had begun to suspect it was a cosmic joke. He thought of it as punishment for his foolish pride in choosing a conspicuously fit and handsome vessel.

This is why when Dean gestured down to Cas' belt with the angel blade and commanded “the pants too” it had come as quite a shock.

Cas leveled a piercing glare at him but Dean simply winked and gestured again at his belt. Cas slid the leather out of its buckle and slipped down his zipper. He allowed the formal black slacks to fall to the floor, kicked them aside and stood glaring at Dean in the modest white boxers he always wore.

Dean shook his head at him disapprovingly. “Tsk tsk Cas, has anyone ever told you that you look terrible in those?”

“No” Castiel growled angrily, feeling strangely insulted.

“Well,” Dean continued, “you do.”

“You are the only one complaining” Castiel sassed.

Angel blade at his throat or not, Cas’ deadly sin had always been pride. This crossed his mind fleetingly. He had a moment of trepidation when he remembered that Dean’s favorite sin had always been lust. Could Dean really be doing what it seemed he was doing? He’d never met such a flagrant womanizer. Why would Dean want this from him?

Castiel’s reverie was broken when Dean pulled a tiny garment of blue lace from his back pocket. Dean twirled it once around his index finger and then held the item out to him so Cas could see what Dean held.

The deep blue of the delicate lace panties was eerily similar to the cerulean shade of his troublesome vessel’s eyes. Cas suspected this was no accident. He was now absolutely certain about what direction this was going, he just did not know how far it was going.

“And this... this requires lace panties?” Castiel asked quizzically, still retaining some semblance of sass.

“Oh yes, the panties are required. Put them on like a good little angel.”

Cas reluctantly took the fabric from Dean’s hand and sighed deeply.

“I’m no angel. Not really. Not anymore.”

Dean's facial expression seemed to say ‘ _Yeah, but what can ya do_?’

“Yeah, but see I think I’m going to keep calling you that anyway. For old time sake. At least you’re still pretty like one.” Dean winked again and Castiel felt a palpable awkwardness in his stomach.

“I said drop trow. Nice and slow, that’s a good little cherub.”

Cas scowled resentfully but knew he was in no position to argue. He hooked his thumbs in his modest white boxers and slid them slowly down his thighs to the floor and kicked them away. He stood up and glared.

Dean looked him over and wolf whistled. “You sure picked the ‘little black dress’ of vessels, Cas.”

“I don’t know what that means.” Castiel shook his head, completely exasperated. He felt ridiculous having this conversation naked and was no mood for Dean's absurd human colloquialisms.

“It means you’re hot, sunshine. It means you’re a sweet little slice of angel cake, and you know what? I’ve got a sweet tooth. You see us demons need love too.” Dean grinned with lecherous confidence.

Dean paused for a moment to gauge Castiel’s reaction but he simply stood there naked and glowering.

“Come on, Cas. Let’s not pretend anymore. I know you want me. You've always wanted me.” He said mischievously.

“Not like this.” Castiel suddenly looked sad. All Castiel had ever wanted was to save Dean and now he had failed yet again.

“Oh don’t be like that. Look, I even got you the kind they call ‘boy shorts’ so you can, you know, still feel like a man.” An obnoxious smirk crossed Dean’s face at his little attempt at irony.

Castiel bent down and pulled them on, simply because he wanted _something_ to cover himself with. Once he arranged himself he realized that the lace was inconveniently transparent.

Dean's face took on a strange expression. Castiel had never seen anything like it. It almost looked loving and tender, the way Dean used to be. However there was a threatening edge to it. Castiel thought that Dean looked like he wanted to eat him alive.

Yet somehow he was still shocked moments later when Dean said "Damn Cas. You look good enough to eat."

For several moments they just stood there, looking at each other. Cas proud and defiant, Dean intimidating and lustful. It seemed that both of their deadly sins would figure prominently tonight.

Dean walked toward him and took his hand and twisted his arm behind his back carefully so as not to hurt him. “We’re going to walk now. Toward the bed. I can’t risk letting you come up with one of your ingenious escape plans. Don’t worry angel, I’m going to go easy on you.”

“Somehow I don’t believe that’s going to be the case.”

“If you’re worried that I’m going to force you, I’m not. I just want to have a little fun with my favorite cherub, that’s all. Maybe pluck a few of your harp strings.” He laughed. “You might even find yourself changing your mind about wanting me.”

“Doubtful. You are an abomination of my dearest friend.”

Dean whispered seductively into his ear, “Yes, a very dear friend. Very dear indeed. Well you know this version of me isn’t the only one who wanted to touch what’s under your pretty blue panties.”

Castiel said nothing. He had no way of knowing if this was true. He also did not ask to hear any more because he had begun to feel a sensation other than dread in the pit of his stomach. He feared he was going to get physically excited by Dean's bold words, a condition he would never be able to hide in his state of undress. Cas was no virgin, not anymore. He knew this feeling. The demon had been right about one thing, Cas had always wanted Dean. Cas had wanted him even before he'd learned what exactly that meant.

“If I give your arm back, are you going to behave?”

Cas knew that because of the mark, Dean could easily fly into a rage. He decided to cooperate until he could think of a way for both himself and this twisted version of Dean to get out of this confrontation alive.

“Yes Dean.”

“That’s a good boy,” Dean said, releasing his arm. He stood behind him and held the angel blade near Cas’ throat, but showed no intention to use it.

Dean now had a free hand. He snaked it around Castiel and stroked the skin of his chest and torso.

“Your skin is just as soft and tight as I imagined, Cas. _I can’t wait to touch every last inch of it_.” Dean breathed this into Cas’ ear and punctuated it with a lingering kiss on the earlobe. The kiss sent a tingling sensation down Cas' spine.

Castiel closed his eyes and tried not to let Dean’s words get to him but that feeling was getting stronger. Something about the emphasis Dean placed on that last sentence forced a thrill through his body and he felt his cock begin to swell. He shivered and breathed out forcefully.

“Oh you like that.” Dean taunted, his voice oddly soothing. His fingers toyed with the lace over Cas' hipbones. “Yes, you like that. I know. We’re going to have a lot of fun tonight, my sweet angel cake. I’m gonna show you things you’ve never even dreamed.”

Castiel bitterly agreed, as he had never spent any time dreaming of bedding an abomination cloaked in Dean’s body. However, some part of this creature must still carry Dean’s essence. Dean was not possessed, it was his own soul that had been corrupted. Castiel swore to himself that he would do whatever it takes to survive the night, so that he could save Dean's soul for the second time.

They walked toward the pristine king size bed with Dean menacingly close behind him. He saw the chains and handcuffs attached to the headboard. Angel warded.

‘ _Of course Dean would have angel warded handcuffs_ ’ Castiel thought resentfully.

Some kind of other device lay across the sheet. Castiel did not recognize it. He looked at it with confusion and was trying to work out its purpose when Dean said, “I’m not really going to have to say it? Am I? This is your cue, angel cake. Get on the damn bed.”

Castiel lay down on the center of the cool sheets and lifted his arms obediently. Having decided to cooperate he saw no need to fight Dean at every step.

“Well, look at you. You really are a good boy” Dean beamed at him with approval. Cas was horrified with himself when he felt a thrill at the praise. This was going to be a long night. He knew that he was about to learn a few things about himself that he did not really want to know.

Dean cuffed his wrist and stroked Cas' cheek with the back of his hand, again with a tenderness Cas didn’t think was possible in a demon. He allowed himself to hope the real Dean was still in there. The second cuff clicked into place and Dean lay down beside him.

What happened next Castiel would have never expected. Dean kissed him on the lips. He kissed him with passionate intensity until Cas found himself kissing back, even while cursing himself for it. Cas got lost in the softness of his friend's lips.

The gentle praise unexpectedly returned. “That’s good Cas. That’s my angel. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Dean's smile was no longer suggestive or menacing.

“How long?” Castiel asked, knowing full well the answer might be a lie. Even if it was, he wanted to hear it.

“Years. It’s been years. Since you rescued me from that fucked up fake version of 2014. In fact, I waited so long that I might just do it again.”

Dean bent his head down for more and Cas felt his soft, warm hands caress his skin. Castiel could not understand the tenderness of Dean’s kisses. A demon, lovingly cupping his cheek? It was very pleasant, so Castiel accepted it. He felt like he was losing his virginity all over again. That had been with a woman though, so Castiel decided that since Dean was a man this still counted as an important first.

‘ _The man you love_ ’ Castiel corrected himself. _'This isn’t just a man; this is the man you love. At least he used to be.'_

Castiel kissed Dean now with a great deal of sentiment. He felt, for lack of a better term, seduced.

After a time Dean pulled away and said “Now for a little fun” and lifted his eyebrows suggestively. He grasped the instrument that had been lying by Castiel’s side. Dean attached the leather cuffs to Castiel’s legs just under each knee. The bar spread his legs a few inches wider than Dean’s shoulders. Castiel felt more exposed than he ever had in his life.

“Keep the bar out of my way for me, angel” Dean said and winked as if it was all just a game between lovers. With the spreader bar in place, Dean sat back on his haunches and looked Cas up and down hungrily.

“You look really nice like that, all chained up and ready for the taking.”

The look of approval in Dean’s eyes was suddenly corrupted when he blinked and his eyes went totally black.

“Welcome to the version of Heaven only a demon can provide, Castiel.” He licked his bottom lip and smiled maniacally.

Castiel felt a cold spike of terror in his heart. Of course he had known Dean was demonic but there was a difference between knowing and seeing. His eyes grew wide and he stared at Dean. The tenderness must have been a trick. He cursed himself for being so stupid.

‘ _Trusting. Always too trusting. They seduce me, get me naked and vulnerable and then they cut me...’_ Cas thought wildly, remembering the Reaper that tried to kill him. Castiel simply looked horrified.

Dean looked positively delighted.

“Oh! I haven’t seen that look on your face since I took you to that whorehouse! Let me tell you something, Castiel. _You’re beautiful when you’re scared_.”

Dean's black eyes reflected Cas' terrified stare back at him.

“Are you going to hurt me Dean?”

Dean blinked and his eyes returned to the beautiful clear peridot green that Castiel had always been entranced by. Dean gave him a focused, soul-searching look. Castiel's question had snapped him out of it somehow, but for some reason seeing him look so much like the real Dean hurt too. Castiel blinked back tears. 

Dean lay back down beside him and he reached out to stroke Cas’ cheek, turned his face toward him and kissed him.

When Dean spoke his voice was soft again. “I’m not gonna hurt you Cas. You’re still my angel, and I’m still Dean. More or less.”

A tear fell from Castiel’s eye and Dean wiped it away with his thumb. Dean dried Castiel’s eyes with a corner of bed sheet.

“Better?” he asked, and Cas nodded.

Dean turned Cas’ face away, baring his throat. He kissed Cas' exposed neck hungrily, rubbing his hands over his chest and lace-covered hips. Dean kissed along the shell and lobe of his ear, nibbling until Castiel groaned in spite of himself.

Dean spoke and punctuated each sentence with kisses, “I don’t want to hurt you. I want to make you feel good. I've wanted you so long. I just want a taste. Just a little taste of you, Castiel. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Cas reluctantly agreed that it did, and nodded.

Dean kissed down his neck to his chest. He spread soft, wet kisses across the expanse of smooth, lightly tanned skin. He captured one of Cas’ nipples and sucked firmly. Castiel’s sudden moan was so loud he surprised them both.

Dean lifted his head and grinned wickedly. “Oh I think we already found a sweet spot.”

Castiel tried to downplay. “I was surprised. No one has ever done that before.”

“Well someone is definitely going to do it again.”

Dean captured the little peak again and sucked it into his warm mouth. This wrenched another moan from Cas louder than the first. Cas looked down and the bastard was smirking. Cas thought maybe he should feel dread or anger but instead it just felt… good.

Dean brushed his other nipple with his thumb, and rubbed the pad of his finger in tiny circles over it until it came to a tight little point. Dean tugged and rolled it lightly between his fingers. Cas struggled to downplay his reaction but it felt so good. He bit his lip and tried not to moan but soft sounds forced their way out.

Dean tormented him with gentle lips and fingers until he looked up and saw Cas’ ridiculous attempt to remain silent. His lips released the nipple he had been holding captive and Cas struggled to catch his breath.

“You taste as good as you look, you know that? It’s no use, by the way. Trying to stay quiet. Hmm, maybe I should make you moan a little louder? Would you like that?”

Dean shifted and lapped at the little bud that had not yet been inside his mouth. He licked it agonizingly slowly and circled the tip with his tongue until Castiel forced out a reluctant grunt of pleasure.

“That’s it,” Dean said. He captured the peak and sucked tenderly. This did not affect Castiel any less, it seemed only to make the sensation stronger. Cas fought back the moans that rose in his throat but his breathing seemed impossibly loud, filling the room.

Cas had not known the full extent to which his body was vulnerable to pleasure. He had always thought of his vessel's nipples as rather extraneous. Realization dawned on him that he had been incredibly wrong.

Dean reached up to tweak the other erect bud and found it was still wet with his saliva. He rubbed the wet tip deviously until Cas finally let his soft little moans of pleasure come freely.

Dean continued to tease him, using his devious tongue to pleasure every last nerve. When his helpless prisoner was arching upward for more he delicately tugged the little peaks with his teeth, smoothing over the tiny love bites with his hot tongue until Castiel was breathless and very, very erect in his little blue panties. Dean noticed that Cas' cock had grown so long it had made its way out of the delicate lace waistband.

“Hello, someone’s enjoying himself,” he looked into Cas’ eyes and found him gasping and flushed.

“You gonna admit it?”

“Yes.” Cas said, resisting the urge to arch his back and beg for more.

“You love this, it gives you a boner so big your little panties can’t contain it. Isn’t that so?”

“That’s so.” There was no use denying it.

“I think you deserve a little reward for coming around, don’t you?”

“Yes, please” Castiel had never in his life been so aroused and was in no mood to argue.

Dean got up and fumbled in the nightstand drawer. He pulled out something phallic, roughly the length of Cas' erection.

Cas became alarmed. “What are you going to do with that?”

“Reward you.”

That horrified look overtook Castiel’s elegant features again.

“Relax, you silly little cherub. You're going to love it.” Dean pushed Cas’ panties down and admired him. He squeezed one of his thighs reassuringly.

Cas' expression remained dubious. 

Dean said "I think you might need a little bit of encouragement before I give you your present."

Cas nodded, stalling.

Apparently this was the right choice, because Dean positioned himself between Cas' lewdly splayed legs and stroked Cas' cock leisurely. Cas breathed deeply and made soft sounds of encouragement. Dean's face hovered over his cock with the spreader bar granting him easy access. Cas felt a gentle kiss against his shaft and he felt a delicious warm sensation pool in his belly.

"I love the taste of you" Dean whispered, dragging wet kisses along his shaft. Something about Dean's words filled him with delight and the pleasurable feeling spread all through his body. Dean licked him slowly, as if the taste really was his motivation and he was not just driving Castiel crazy with his leisurely paced tongue.

Dean wrapped his lips around his cockhead, sucking it, sliding it out slowly only to capture it again, savoring it. Castiel lay there enraptured, clinging to his chains as if he feared he would float away. Dean pleasured him this way for a long time, until Castiel began to understand what Dean had meant by a Heaven only this demon could provide.

"Are you ready for your present, angel?"

" _Oh Dean_..." Castiel whispered, the sound barely more than a breath.

"That's a hell yes" Dean declared, and returned to his original plan.

He took a length of soft ribbon from the drawer. Dean placed the vibrator upside down along the front ridge of Cas’ cock, so that the switch to turn it on and adjust the speed would stick out when he replaced Cas’ panties.

Dean tied the vibrator and Cas' erection together with the long ribbon. He first wrapped upward, circled under the head and then wrapped downward to the base. When he was finished he tied the ends into a little bow at the root. Dean then pulled the lace panties back over his handiwork as far as they would go. That blissful time Dean had spent sucking him had left the head of Cas' cock reddened and sensitive as it jutted out from under the lingerie.

“Look at that. All wrapped up like a present. Christmas came early this year.” Dean looked more proud of himself than Cas had ever seen him.

He twisted the base of the toy and it began to vibrate. Castiel felt the sensation and closed his eyes for a moment, savoring it. A few moments passed and he groaned “ _Dean!_ ” and writhed against the bedsheets.

“Are we having fun or what?”

Cas tried to reply but could not, he whimpered in an uncharacteristically high pitch.

“That’s the lowest setting. I didn’t want to overcook my little angel cake.”

“Thank you” Cas managed, but it was not clear if he was thanking Dean for going easy or for the present itself.

Dean’s eyes went demon black again and he began to monologue, pretending he had forgotten to plan his next move.

“Let’s see… got him all wrapped up so what am I to do now? Oh yes! That’s it. One more present for my sweet little cherub who has always been totally gay for me. I appreciate that by the way. It’s real flattering.” Dean smiled with the cheerfulness of a sociopath without a care in the world.

Castiel just looked at him with a furrowed brow, trying not to focus on the light, sweet vibrating sensation.

“Well what I was getting at…” Dean shifted down to sit on his haunches near Cas’ crotch. The spreader bar and position of Cas’ legs meant he could easily reach out and stroke the mound of Cas’ lace-covered balls.

“I got you these for a reason. They’re crotchless, you see which means I can do this…”

Dean grabbed both sides of the lace over Cas’ balls and tugged, and it spread open revealing the delicate skin of his scrotum. Dean coaxed Cas’ balls out of their lacy home. He cupped them in his warm hand and fondled them.

This got the desired reaction from Castiel. He looked positively beside himself, wild eyed and tortured with lust.

“You look… well you look real pretty like this Cas.” Dean said.

“Thank you” Cas groaned, his voice strained and lower than ever. His breath came in soft little pants.

“I think I’d like another taste of you Castiel” Dean used his full name for emphasis. “Would you mind?” Castiel shook his head. “So you wouldn’t mind if I did this?” Dean bent down and licked a stripe across Cas’ balls.

“Oh! No.”

“No? So you don’t want me to do this?” Dean sucked at the skin, teasing gently.

“No! I mean don’t stop, _please Dean._ ”

Dean licked him again. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” He kissed and lapped at the tender skin until Cas let out a series of low moans.

“That’s right; let me know you love it.” He opened his mouth wider and continued his warm, wet, gentle torment. He reached up and stroked the sensitive skin of Cas' cockhead with soft fingertips as the vibrator hummed pleasantly against his shaft.

“ _Dean!_ ”

Dean took his time, gently sucking Cas’ balls and stroking his cockhead until Cas was mindless with arousal. This much teasing would have been agonizing torture if it had not been for the soft hum of the vibrator providing the extra stimulation he desperately needed. It was not enough, but he was grateful for it.

Dean took this opportunity to introduce one final wicked trick. He slipped a thumb between the slit in the lace to access the skin below Cas' scrotum and pressed against it. When he was satisfied that he had located Cas' prostate he rubbed and pressed the skin over it with ruthless precision. Cas was inundated with pleasurable sensations but this only fueled his desperation and he struggled to endure.

Dean had him exactly where he wanted him. The light hum of the vibrator, the gentle fingers massaging his prostate, even Dean's maddeningly soft lips were not quite enough to deliver the release Cas craved. They simply locked him in a state of frustrated bliss, completely at Dean's mercy. Cas could only lie there and take it as lewd sounds fell from his gasping mouth. Finally the last of Cas’ pride dissolved and he begged, “ _Dean please_. I need… I need more. I can’t stand it any longer. _Please Dean._ ”

Dean released the flesh he had been tormenting with a little popping sound and began to lick hot, teasing stripes across the tip of his cockhead.

“You want more?”

“Please don’t tease me anymore. I can't... I need...” Cas’ sentence trailed off. He wasn’t even sure what he needed. He only knew that he needed it desperately.

“You want me to fuck you? Let you come? You want me to give you what you need?”

Castiel sighed. He should have known it would come to this.

“Yes Dean.”

“I'm gonna have to hear you say it.”

“ _Please_ _fuck me Dean. Please let me come_.”

“Alright. Since you asked so nicely I’ll give you your reward. Are you comfortable? Your cuffs aren’t too tight?”

“I’m alright. Please. _Now_.” Cas whispered.

Dean yanked off his own clothes unceremoniously and threw them aside, and reached inside the drawer and pulled out an ambitiously large bottle of lube.

“Watch me Cas” Dean said as he slicked it all over his neglected erection. He made a bit of a show out of it, so Cas could see what he would soon be getting. Cas' eyes raked over the contours of Dean's powerful body.

“I’ve waited a long time for this.”

“I know.” Cas said as Dean removed the spreader bar, tossing it aside. He took one last look at Cas’ sweet little lace panties and pulled them off.

“Best money I ever spent” Dean said as he tossed them aside.

He positioned himself and he and Cas held eye contact as he pressed into him. Cas' face took on a pouty little frown of concentration. Dean went slowly because he really didn’t want to hurt him. This was not out of some demonic version of kindness but because he wanted Cas to experience the full force of his own lust.

The ample amount of lube eased the way but Dean paused. Cas’ eyes were wide and pleading and he had never looked so vulnerable.

“I think I know what will help you.”

“What?”

“This.” Dean turned the vibrator up another notch.

“Oh fuck!” Cas cried as his eyes rolled back in his head.

Dean thrust further into him slowly but firmly. He grasped Cas’ hips and worked his way in a little deeper with each thrust until he was completely sheathed inside him. He pulled out a bit and then bottomed out again.

“You like that? You and that filthy little mouth of yours?” Dean growled.

“Yes!” Cas choked out, throwing his head back at the overwhelming sensation.

“Good boy” Dean said, increasing his pace and rolling his hips with each thrust. He reached up to the toy tied to Cas’ cock and turned it up to full speed.

“DEAN!”

“Yeah, I knew you’d love this.” Dean thrust with a steady, unrelenting rhythm and watched Cas absolutely lose it. He rolled his hips against him while Cas choked out one ecstatic moan after another.

Dean growled with exertion and ground down into him like he wanted to rip him apart, but Cas took it, even calling out for more. That tiny bit of grace he still had left was helping him to endure, so without complaint he allowed Dean to fuck him senseless.

Dean rotated his hips wickedly against the sweet spot he had found inside him, and reached up with his hand still slick with lube and massaged the head of Cas' leaking cock just above the buzzing toy.

With no further warning Cas came, spilling out in white ribbons over his own belly and he felt the ecstatic rush of his long-delayed release. The muscles all over his body tensed as wave after wave of pleasure flooded his senses. His muscles spasmed around Dean’s cock so deliciously that he dragged him over the edge along with him. This time it was Dean’s turn to moan Cas’ name, clinging to his hips as if his life depended on it.

Dean had the presence of mind to turn off the vibrator after his orgasm passed. He did not move again for several long moments, catching his breath and absentmindedly stroking Cas' thighs.

Finally Dean pulled out, and they both gritted their teeth against the sensation of parting. Dean released Cas’ hands from the cuffs and looked at his wrists. When he was confident Cas was unharmed he lay down casually next to him.

Cas opened his eyes and looked at Dean. He was wrecked. He was covered in sweat, utterly debauched, and his hair was tangled from rubbing against the bed. Dean thought he looked beautiful, but did not say it. Dean’s eyes were their rightful shade of green and Cas was thankful for that.

Castiel asked “Am I still your prisoner?”

“No” Dean said, sounding quite satisfied. He turned to Cas and smiled playfully. “You’re my lover.”

Cas tried to be serious but that wicked smile was contagious. Cas grinned and rested his head back on a pillow.

“If you’re asking, I guess you’re free to go, but I’ll be damn sorry to see you leave.”

Cas turned his oceanic blue eyes to meet Dean's gaze. “That was incredible. I never knew it could be like that.”

“Well, that’s because for it to be like that you have to be with me.” Dean winked, still flirting.

“I suppose so.” Cas paused, not sure how to continue. Finally he pressed on, “I could stay with you a while. Travel with you. Keep an eye on you until we figure this thing out.”

“There may be no cure, Cas.”

“There has to be.”

“Alright, but you know I am not the person you remember.”

“When I first found you in Hell, you were a demon. I saved you once. I’m going to do it again.”

“We’ll see.”

“May I?” Cas hopefully scooted closer to Dean.

“Fine. Get over here, angel cake.”

Dean allowed Cas to rest his head against his shoulder.

The tables had turned, and this time it was Castiel who went to sleep. The sleepless demon simply watched over him through the night, replaying in his mind the fond memory of his conquest and running his fingers through Cas' tousled black hair.

 

 

http://shieldmaiden-of-celestial-intent.tumblr.com/


End file.
